The After Math
by graywings30
Summary: This is Eve's story about what happens to her after she won her games. Now she is a mentor. Please review. This is my first Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: True Nightmares

**I don't own the Hunger Games and never will Susan Collins does.**

Eve Pasture POV

I run through the forest with only the light from the moon and the stars to see. I keep running with giant birds the size of bears chasing me. They have long sharp talons, a long beak, large black wings. They move with great speed and grace. I turn around to see they are getting even closer. It's getting harder to breath. The air is very humid. I don't think I can run for much longer. I turn to see where the birds are. A giant bird right behind me with its talons reaching out for me as it swoops down at me.

I wake with a start. I wake up every day like this for almost three years. Ever since I won the 64th hunger games, when I was 16, I have had nightmares. Always about the games I was in. You think once you win you go back to life like nothing ever happened. I wish so much that was true. I jump at almost any noise.

The worst part of winning is having to mentor and watch a new group of kids go into the arena every year and most likely die. The past four kids I have had to mentor have died in the horrible games.

"Eve are you okay?" I look over and see my 15 year-old brother standing in the doorway. He has brown hair and blue eyes. Everyone says our eyes and hair are the same but my eyes are lighter

My parents died a few years ago so I have been taking care of the two of us ever since. When I went in to the games I feared what would happen to him if I did die. Now I don't worry about food anymore and try to give some of it to others who need it.

"Yeah just another nightmare." I say trying to not worry him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks with a hint of worry in his voice.

"No I'm fine. Sorry for waking you up again." I don't want to scare him with my games and he wakes up every so often because of me.

He comes over to my bed and gives me a hug. He always makes me feel better when he does this. I kiss the top of his head and he walks out of my room shutting the door.

Hopefully I can get some sleep before I have to mentor two more kids in two weeks when the 67th Hunger Games begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Reaping

**Susan Collins owns the Hunger Games!**

Eve Pasture POV

I slip on a pair of worn pants and a simple t-shirt and head down stairs. I tiredly rub my eyes. The clock reads 7:15. I walk into the kitchen to make breakfast. I start to mix the batter for pancakes. It is my brothers favorite breakfast food after waffles. I decided to make them because it is the day before the reaping.

"Pancakes! Are they almost done?" I hear Clay say as he walks into the kitchen.

"Yeah, can you get the milk?" I say. He gets the milk and sets the table.

"Do you have to go tomorrow?" Clay asks.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'll be home in a few weeks." I try to say as reassuringly as possible. We finish breakfast with talk about his school and what to do while I'm gone.

We play a few games and watch a movie. This is what we do the day before the reaping. It's so hard to leave him for so long. Not because I don't trust him but because its hard to not see him for that amount of time. I give him a hug and kiss his head as we go up to bed dreading what is to come tomorrow.

"Eve!" I hear someone shout. I wake up to see my prep team. O the joy they bring (please note the sarcasm). The three of them are Dorian, Royce, and Amelia.

"Eve! Dear its been to long. We have lots of work to do. Time to get up." I hear Dorian say in a very cheerful voice. It's not natural for someone to be so cheerful at five in the morning.

All they do for the next few hours is gossip. How can there be that much to talk about. They finally finish after what seams like forever.

They put light make up on and straighten my hair. Then I put on my outfit that is laid out for me. It's a brown dress with green flowers and a green sash. I walk down stairs to see Clay in brown pants and a white dress shirt.

"Eve its so good to see you again." Basil, my stylist, says. I like him. He was always nice to me.

The reaping starts like very other year. We watch the video about the rebellion and how we must pay for what we did. 'Yes because killing kids is the way to do that.' I think to myself.

"Well that was lovely. Now its time to chose our tributes to represent this fine district of ours. As always we shall pick the ladies first." Poppy our district escort says in her capital accent.

"The female tribute this year is Daisy Fields," says Poppy. I don't know Daisy but she looks to be around 16.

"Now its time for the boys." She says in a cheerful manner. "Clay Pasture." I feel my mind go into shock. How did this happen? There are so many names in there how did he get picked? Every thing seems to slow down I see my brother get escorted to the stage. 'This cant be happening.' I think to myself. I can't cry. I can't run over to my brother and hug him I have to stay where I am. Why did he have to get picked?

**Please review if you want to. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Recaps and Train Rides

**Susan Collins still owns the Hunger Games last time I checked.**

Eve Pastures POV

I was escorted directly off the stage to the train. Now I'm standing just inside waiting for my brother to come in. All I'm doing is pacing back and forth. Even when I try to stop I seem to start again.

The door to the train car opens and Clay steeps in. I run over to him as fast as I can and hug him to me tightly. I never want to let go of him in fear of I might loose him. I have lost everyone I have ever cared about I cant loose my brother too. I don't know how long we stand there for.

He is taken to his compartment to get ready for dinner and I am taken to mine to get ready even though I never change till after dinner.

I walk into the dining car a few minutes latter to see Poppy sitting there with a few other victors.

"The others will be here in a few minutes. Come join us." Poppy says.

I sit down and grab some food. To be honest I don't really feel like eating my stomach is still turning from earlier today. The door opens and both Clay and Daisy steep in to the cart and sit down and fill their plates. All throughout dinner I get sympathetic looks and so does Clay. There is a conversation going on but I am not in the mood to talk.

"Well now that dinner is over we can all gather in an hour for the recaps." Poppy says.

I head back to my room to change and shower before the recaps. I still don't know exactly what all there buttons do. When I come out of the shower I feel a little better now that the makeup is off. I put on a pair of black shorts and a gray and blue sweatshirt. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and throw on a pair of black socks. I sit on my bed for just a few minutes before I leave to watch the recaps.

I get there to see most of the victors are not here. Most of the time they watch them in there room, I really don't know why. Poppy is there, a couple of victors, and the tributes are there when the recaps start.

Districts one, two, and four look very good as always. Districts three, five, six, eight, nine, ten and eleven look so-so. District seven looks good. District twelve look like they haven't eaten in days.

I recognize that the female tribute from district seven will be mentored by her brother this year. Her brother won the 63rd hunger games, the year before me. I think his name is Jack Redwood. It looks like someone is in the same boat as me.

**Please review. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Training

**I still don't own the Hunger Games Susan Collins does.**

Eve Pasture POV

When the train pulled into the station Poppy took Clay and Daisy to the front to get out first. Soon after they left the train the victors got off the train and headed towards our living quarters for the next few weeks.

I look out my window to see capitol people cheering and screaming as trains pull into the station and tributes exit them. It sickens me to see this. These people who live in luxury and don't have to fear someone they know going in to the games act like this. They can bet on who will win and give them money. They treat it as if they aren't sending 23 kids to their death. It makes my stomach turn.

The chariot ride is over soon and they are dressed like cowboys. It's been the same for several years.

I walk down to the dining area for dinner. I see about half are there when I arrive. In the next few minutes the rest join us. We begin dinner with little conversation but as the time goes on we start to tell tributes about what their plan is for the arena and training.

"Don't go towards the cornucopia that's probably the easiest way to get yourself killed." Says Beau.

"Don't ally with or trust with one, two and four they will most likely kill you soon after." Case says.

"Find water and shelter. Make sure you aren't close to any other tributes you aren't allied with. They might kill you or if they get killed you might be next." Scarlett tells.

"Get food and water. Water is the most important thing to find out of the two." Clover says to Clay and Daisy.

"Find something you can defend yourself with. Either get a weapon or make one." Harlan says.

"Most importantly don't get yourselves killed." Dallas tells them.

"For training you need to save what you are best at for your private sessions." I say.

"When you are in training focus on the survival skills and anything that you think will be a big factor to help keep you alive." Says Scarlett.

"Now this is a question for the two of you to decide together. Do you want to be trained together or separate?" Ask Harlan.

Daisy and Clay whisper to each other for just a few seconds and seemed to come to an agreement.

"We can train together." They say together.

"Alright. Well I think that this is enough for one night, we will talk more tomorrow." Says Clover dismissing Clay and Daisy.

They go through their training starting tomorrow and that's when we start strategy meetings.

I go to bed with many thoughts going through my mind. I don't know how long I will be able to sleep.

"Time to get up! There is lot's to be done." Says a very perky voice. Probably Poppy is calling for me to get up. I was hoping yesterday was just a nightmare. Now I realize that I will never wake up from this nightmare.

I drag myself to the shower and hit a few random buttons till I get the right settings. I dry off and change into some black pants and a white shirt. I walk out to the dinning room to get some food. Every one is there are different conversations going on but I stay quiet there is too much going through my mind right now.

The day flies by as quick as it comes.

**Thank you sooooooooo… much for reading. Please review since this is my first fanfiction.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Interviews

**Susan Collins Still owns the Hunger Games last time I checked.**

Eve Pasture POV

We have been working on interviews all day the boys are helping Clay and us girls are helping Daisy.

"They will probably ask you about your family, friends, life, how this effects you and other things like that." Scarlet says.

"Lets practice a few questions." I say.

Clove asks daisy a few questions and we move on to the next part of the day.

"Put those heels and dress on so you can practice walking." I say. After about two hours we have finished.

"There's not much more we can do so you have the rest of the afternoon off." Clove says. We each go our separate ways for lunch.

I go up to my room and grab a sweater because I'm cold and going to the café outside the training building that victors and sponsors can go. Though no sponsors will be there till tomorrow. It has TVs through out it and one that goes from the floor to the cealing that is both outside and inside. Some of them show different angles and tributes during the games. There is nothing on them now except the capital news. I walk over to the counter and order my food and a glass of water and take a seat at the counter and wait for my food. I watch the capital news while I wait for my food and it's all about the games. I hear someone else come in and order something and sitting next to me. My food arrives just after he sits down then a few seconds later their food arrives.

"Hi, I'm Jack Redwood. I'm from district seven. Victor of the 63rd hunger games and I'm nineteen." Says a guys voice from the person next to me. I look over at him and see amazing blue gray eyes and light brown hair. I know his sister is in the games along with my brother.

"Hi Jack, I'm Eve Pasture. I'm district ten. Victor of the 64th hunger games and I'm nineteen. I'm sorry about your sister." I say to Jack,

"Thanks. I'm sorry about your brother too." He says.

"Thanks. What is your sisters skill?" I say

"She's great with an ax. How about your brother?" Jack Says

"He's good with knives. Hopefully one of our siblings comes out alive." I say. We talked for a few hours till it was time for the interviews.

I put on my dress that my stylist has laid out for me. I wait for my brother to be interviewed.

"Please welcome Clay Pasture from district ten." Ceaser Flickermen introduces. The crowed cheers as my brother walks out on to the stage.

"Welcome. Now we all know a few years ago your sister was in this same seat and won her games. How has this been for you having your sister as a mentor?" Ceaser asks.

"Well I think it's hard for the both of us. Me because its my games and my sister because she has to watch me go through this." Clay says.

They talk about things like this till the times up.

After the interview we all head up stairs and go to bed. I fear what is to come tomorrow.

**Again thanks for reading. Please review. Follow and favorite if you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Let The Games Begin

**Susan Collin owns the Hunger Games!**

**Thanks to hoplesslyhiddled411 for coming up with the arena idea!**

**Please check out Jms2 story "The 100****th**** Hunger Games: A year to remember"**

Eve Pastures POV

I got up on my own today. I only got three hours of sleep I was so worried about my brother. I took a shower a few hours ago and put on a black V-neck sweater with white skinny jeans and black combat boots. I put my hair up in a high ponytail. I walk out of my room to the dining room to get some breakfast. I see no one in there so I take a seat and grab some pancakes and syrup. After about fifteen minutes I hear foot steeps approaching the table. I turn around to see Clay in army green cargo pants and a neon yellow shirt and some dark brown combat boots. I know the neon shirt will make the tributes stand out in the arena. I get up and hug him as tightly as possible. This might be the last time I see him alive in person. We eat and I stay with him as long as I can.

I head to the outside area of the café and get a glass of water and sit at the counter again. There are a few people here because the games start in two hours. I talked to the few sponsors that are here right now and got some money but you usually get more once the games start. Its half an hour later and I have talked to all of the sponsors here. An hour and a half till the games start and all I have to do is watch the TV on the pre hunger games talk that has been going on since last night.

"Hey, are you nervous for your brother?" Jack asks as he sits next to me. He has a nervous expression on his face.

"Yeah, are you nervous for your sister?" I ask him.

"Yeah, more than for my games." He says. We talk for the following hour and fifteen minutes. Then we watch the news for the games for the rest of the time. A picture of the tributes around the cornucopia shows up on the TV. It looks like the ruins of an old city. Tall skyscrapers worn down and falling apart, uneven cracked roads, it all looks like people haven't lived here in hundreds of years.

"TEN…NINE…EIGHT…SEVEN…" I feel Jack take hold of my hand and I hold it tightly. "SIX…FIVE…FOUR…THREE…TWO…ONE…BOOM!"

All of the tributes run off of their platforms. I spot my brother running towards a backpack with knives by it. I can see Jacks sister running towards an ax. I see that Daisy, Clay, Amber, her district partner Ash, the girl tribute from district five, Pixel and the boy tribute from district three Cable all running in the same direction away from the cornucopia together.

I turn to Jack and give him a questioning look. He just shrugs in response.

"Well it looks like our siblings are allies so we are now working together. Shall we go get our siblings some sponsors?" Jack asks. We go to where the sponsors are sitting and get to work.

**Please review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
